The present invention relates to a brake apparatus that has a reservoir function of reserving a brake fluid.
Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2008-106905 discloses a brake apparatus useable in an anti-lock brake system (ABS), etc., which includes a piston for a reservoir, a pressure regulating valve disposed above the piston, the pressure regulating valve including a guide for supporting a rod, and a passage portion that is formed separately from the guide and allows brake fluid to pass therethrough.